


Time Has Gone Awry

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage





	Time Has Gone Awry

Nóiméad awoke with a start. He had a sudden pain in his head. It was as if someone had taken an axe enchanted with fire and brought it down upon his crown. Something wasn't right. The pain lingered in his head, the pounding making his vision blur. He let out a pained goran as he was hit by another wave. He didn't know what was happening to him.

"Nóiméad?" came a sleepy voice "Nóiméad what is it?" it was Lekyra, his mortal mate. She sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder to see if he was alright. But he couldn't think straight, there was only pain. Nóiméad clutched his head as another wave of pain struck him.

Lekyra sighed, moving to sit behind him and placed her milky hands over his, sending restoration magic from her fingertips to his head. Nóiméad seemed to have relaxed a bit, but Lekyra did not relent, for in her experience, her healing only numbed the pain, not banish it. Something wasn't right though, Nóiméad never had headaches as severe as this, in fact her never truly had headaches at all because his clairvoyance, the clairvoyance that all Bronze Dragons had always told him when he was about to get a headache so he'd treat it before it truly begun. After a while, Nóiméad seemed to have relaxed. He leaned into Lekyra as she continued to soothe away his pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she cut off the healing magic.

"Something has happened..." Nóiméad replied "I don't know how to explain it but time.... It seems.... shattered, fragmented, and I keep having these flashes of an alien world inhabited by Orcs and Draenei..." Nóiméad gasped, his turquoise eyes going distant.

"Nóiméad?" Lekyra asked as she felt him tense up "Hey, Nóiméad, are you alright?" she asked when he didn't answer. She was confounded, she never seen him act this way. He startled her when he took a deep breath, as if coming up for air, he panted a few times and sat up, turning towards his mate.

"I must go to the Caverns," he said "Anachronos calls to me, to my brethren," He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Why?" she asked "is there something amiss?" she asked.

"I am afraid so," Nóiméad said "but I can say no more, it is a pressing matter regarding my flight, I must go immediately, I will be back soon," he said. He kissed her quickly on the lips and threw back the blankets, jumping from bed over to where he had placed his robe the night before. Lekyra could only watch as Nóiméad dressed quickly. She never seen him this worked up before, her Dragon had always been a calm man, he never let anything bother him. But the fact that he was bow rushing to get dressed so he could go meet the heir to the Bronze flight, meant that what ever happened must be dire.

"Be safe my Bronze," she said once he was fully dressed.

"I will my Druid," he replied back before momentarily sitting on the bed to kiss her cheek. He stepped back and summoned an hourglass, turning it upside down to let the sands flow, murmuring a few words in Draconic before he vanished in a bright golden light.

Lekyra felt her heart fill with dread as she watched the spot where her love had once stood. What could have scared him so that the entire Bronze flight had been called to council? What caused his pain that made him shoot awake so suddenly? Was there something wrong with the timeways? It shouldn't be much of an issue since the Bronze flight's power over the timeways weren't as strong as they once were, but if something had made the timeways go awry, then Azeroth and everyone living on it was in grave danger. Little did she know, Lekyra was right. Something had happened to threaten Azeroth, something very dire. Time had gone awry.


End file.
